Sarah vs the Fire
by Charles Charmicheal
Summary: Sarah gets in a crash and there is only one person to save her who will it be?


Sarah vs The Fire

Chapter 1/1

"911 what's your emergency?"

"There's been a crash on redwood road"

"Alright we will get an ambulance out there right away is there any one hurt?"

"I don't know there's a women in the car i think she's unconscious."

"Alright we have an ambulance in route."

After he hung up he ran over to the car to see if the women was ok when he got over to her he heard a beeping coming from the driver's side and he saw that the temperature gauge was nearly at its max so he opened the door as fast as he could and undid the seatbelt on the women and started to pull her out by the time she was out the passenger's side wheel had already started to melt so he know he didn't have enough time to drag the women away so he decided to dive on her to protect her from the blow. Before he was even down he felt a burning sensation in his back and he knew that the tire had exploded after a few seconds he looked back to make sure it was alright and after checking on the women to make sure she was alright he got up and started to drag her away from the car. A few minutes after he had stopped dragging the girl he heard the ambulance show up with a fire truck witch went and put out the fire that had started in the car while the ambulance workers came over to him and the women after checking the women for any serious injuries they got them man into the ambulance with the women to bring them to the hospital for so they could do a cat scan on the women to make sure she hadn't gotten hit in the head.

1 hour later

"Alright sir whats your name" asked the office clerk

"Chuck Bartowski"

"Alright you're free to go um and the girl you saved woke up if you want to see her she's in room 232, i think she wants to see you after all you did save her life."

"Alright thanks" chuck said as he walked off towards the stairs. when he got to room 232 he nocked and heard a small voice say come in.

"Hey um the clerk at the front desk said you wanted to see me."

"Well considering you saved my life i would say yes" she said while walking over to him

"I never got your name?" Chuck asked

"its Sarah Walker, and what's your name?"

"Charles Bartowski but my friends call me Chuck."

"Well it nice to meet you Charles but my friends call me Chuck."

"Looks like you're getting ready to go somewhere." Chuck asked

Yea i was just about to call my parents to tell them i was ready to go."

"Well you now if you wanted i could just give you a ride."

"Yes but there's one problem with that."

"Oh and what's that?"

"From what the paramedics told me you left your truck at the crash site."

"Yes but my friend came and drove it over here."

"Well then i guess there isn't a problem." Sarah said

"Come on i'll show you to my truck."

After Sarah checked out they walked to his truck and got in and started driving after she gave him her address

"What's your favorite type of music?" Chuck asked

"Anything but rap please, I can't stand rap."

"I agree so have you heard feeling good by nina simon?" Chuck asked

"It's only like one of my favorites."

"No way mine too. I guess we know what we are listening to on the way to your house.

When they got to her house chuck stopped the car "we'll see you later"

"I don't think so, you saved my life today the least i can do is give you dinner." Sarah said in a stern tone

"Ok ok I guess I can come for a few minutes." Chuck said while getting out of the car and walking up to her house

Sarah opened the door "mom dad i'm home."

"Hey homey dinner's almost ready could you grab the plates" her mom said from a different room

"Ya mom what are we having?" She said while leading chuck into the kitchen where her mom was

"Spaghetti with your dad's famous sauce" she said while turning to face her "who's your friend?" She asked with a big grin

"His name is Chuck" Sarah said

"Ok well is he staying for dinner?"

"Yes" Sarah said before chuck could talk

"Alright well i think the only thing missing is your dad would you go grab him i think his in the garage trying to finish his robotic arm."

After Sarah went and got her dad they all sat down at the table

"So what's your name?" Sarah's dad asked chuck

"My names Chuck"

"And how did you meet my daughter?"

"Um I was the one who saved her."

"What do you mean saved her?"

Sarah's dad asked

"I was in a crash earlier today I was going to call you and tell you but lost my phone and when i was going to call from the hospital's phone chuck walked in and I forgot"

"What you were in a crash earlier today? What happened?"

"There was a small car that drove through a red light and i tail boned him." Sarah replied

"Then how did chuck save you?"

"I don't exactly know yet the paramedics just said that he save me." She said looking at chuck "so how did you save me"

"Um well I noticed that you were in the car and it looked like you were unconscious so I went over and noticed the engine was getting really hot so I pulled you out and after a few minutes the seats in your car burst into flames and then the firemen came and put it out and we went to the hospital."

"Well thank you for saving our daughters life" Sarah's mom said while getting up to give chuck a hug

"What's wrong chuck?"

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked

"When my mom hugged you you flinched like you were hurt"

"Oh i just have some small bruises"

"It looked more painful than that"

"Nope" chuck said

"Chuck show me your back!" Sarah said

"It's not that bad he said turning around and lifting up his shirt painfully

"How did you get these burns?"

Sarah's mom asked while Sarah just sat there in shock

"A few days ago i was working with my truck and it burnt me."

"Chuck these are fresh at most a few hours old. Tell us the truth what happened!"

"Fine when i pulled Sarah out of the car i noticed that the tires were all melting so i dove on top of Sarah to protect her from the tires incase they exploded which they did." Chuck said looking down at his feet

After a few seconds Sarah got up grabbed chuck's arm and pulled him into the first room in the hallway "why did you do that for me?" Sarah asked almost crying

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

"But you hardly know me?"

"So I hate it when people get hurt. Especially if I could have stopped it."

Chuck said looking at Sarah.

THE END

P.s. They live happily ever after.


End file.
